helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Cry of Silent Stars Time and Storyline
Timeline Pre Council Period 48,000 BCE (Approximate) The Protheans, a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network, mysteriously vanish, leaving only ruins and artifacts behind. Archaeologists will later believe that they were destroyed in a cataclysm. The Protheans are destroyed by the Reapers but not before completing their final project, including studies on the 'Class 0' Race that created the Reapers, this leads to a split between the Reapers. 1900 BCE (Approximate) Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans. 1800 BCE (Approximate) A supernova propels one of the mass relays out of its position. The dense nebula formed by the supernova means the relay's position is effectively lost. 580 BCE After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays. 520 BCE The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari. Early Council Period (500 BCE - 2100 CE) 500 BCE The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline. As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating the whole inner cabinet of the Union; STG operatives then wipe out the League. The turian Unification War begins. 500 BCE - 1 CE (Approximate) The Council races begin expanding the galactic community, opening first contact with other spacefaring races and integrating them into the Citadel. This is a period of rapid growth and occasional conflict. First contact is made with the volus although at first they are not permitted a permanent embassy on the Citadel. With their participation, a single galactic currency - the credit - is eventually established, linking all galactic economies. 200 BCE (Exact) The Council agrees to grant the volus the honour of being the first species with an embassy at the Citadel, but not a Council seat. 200 BCE - 1 CE The batarians post an embassy, a century or more after first contact. The asari stumble into the elcor system, and help them to locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and soon post an embassy. First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. The quarians post an embassy. Common Era 1 CE : The Rachni Wars The Citadel Council first encounters the rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects. They are discovered when an expedition opens a dormant mass relay to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. The Council cannot negotiate because they cannot contact the rachni queens that live underground on the toxic rachni home worlds. 80 CE (Approximate) The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians transplant the primitive krogan to another world and manipulate them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan are able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds, and begin a strategy of eradicating queens and eggs. 300 CE The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council grants the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes. 300-700 CE (Approximate) The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel. 700 CE : The Krogan Rebellions Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from others in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A pre-emptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Council, using the newly-created Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin. First contact is made with the turians. In response to krogan threats, they declare war. After the krogan devastate turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians respond with a salarian-engineered bioweapon, known as the genophage. The krogan population starts its decline. The turians accept the volus as a client race within the Hierarchy. 800 CE The Krogan Rebellions end. The turians begin to fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan. The Citadel Conventions are eventually drawn up, in the wake of the conflict. 900 CE The turians are granted a place on the Citadel Council, and their fleet acts as a galactic peacekeeping force. 1600 CE (Approximate) First sightings are made of the Collectors, from the Omega-4 mass relay in the Terminus Systems. Little is known about this enigmatic race, and most Council races dismiss stories of them as urban legends. 1900 CE (Approximate) : The Geth War The quarians create the geth, intended to be a source of cheap labour. The quarians notice geth showing signs of self awareness, and plan to destroy them before they become a menace. The geth rebel against their quarian masters and, in the resulting war, reduce the quarians to a species of space faring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian star systems, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. In punishment for their actions, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel. 1900 CE-2100 CE The galactic community continues to expand. With the exception of the Geth War, this period is a time of peace and prosperity. Humanity's Expansion The beginning of Huamn Expansion begins officially with the creations of the Kearny Fuchida Drive Core in 2107 ce. 2018 CE Thomas Kearny and Fuchida Takayoshi propose their theories 2107 CE Sucessful test of the KF Drive 2108 CE First interstellar jump using the KF Drive, to Tau Ceti. Colonization of the surounding 120 light years begin. The Alliance is formed to handle the space program. 2148 CE Extraterrestrial ruins discovered on Mars amongst these are a cache of advanced Prothean technology which further accelerates human technology. A dormant alien warship is found on Earth, it is the last or one of the last of its kind. The Organic ship, a primordial Shadow Battlecrab, explains that its kind were not fit enough to stand against the unrelenting horde. The Unrelenting Horde is suspected to be the Reapers or possibly their creators. This incident is kept classified but a number of technologies are developed through the cooperation with the alien warship. The discovery of Prothean tech leads to the development of Mass Effect technology and the study of the Alien Warship leads to other technologies being developed by humans. 2149 CE The Charon Relay is reactivated by Alliance explorers, the first teams goes through. 2151 CE Element Zero exposure at Singapore 2154 CE John Shepard is born on Earth 2157 CE First Contact War begins. The first public contact with aliens is made. Turian Ships open fire on Human Explorers, Captain Steward uses his crippled ship in a kamikaze attack to allow other Alliance Ships to escape, he suceeds in destroying a Turian Cruiser. Swooping coupled with nuclear attacks do damage to the Turians. The Turians lacking KF drives are unable to counter this tactical advantage. Humans commence salvage and recovery operations gathering Turian technology as they destroy their enemies. The Turians gear up for a full war, as does humanity but the prior draws the attention of the Citadel and Galaxy at large. The Clans join their fellow humans in battle. Clan Troops, even more heavily genetically enhanced than most Alliance forces, devestate a Turian force three times their size with minimal losses. Citadel internvention brokers a peace between Humanity and the Turians, the Turians are forced to pay heavy reparations. 2158 CE Humans learn the potential of Biotics 2160 CE Human Biotics are confirmed and the BAaT program is set up on Gargarin Station. 2163 CE A volus billionaire is supposedly contacted by 'higher beings of light', the Alliance forces briefed about the Alien Warship discovered on Mars are concerned about these beign the remnants of the Vorlon. 2165 CE Humanity expands further into Citadel Space and establishes an Embassy on Citadel, 'conventional' Colony expansion using the KF Drive continues. 2170 CE Tensions between Humanity and Batarians increase 2171 CE Batarians close their Embassy 2172 CE John Shepard enlists 2176 CE The Elysium attack, the Skyllian Blitz, is repulsed by the Alliance 2177 CE Akuze Massacre. The colony at Akuze is attacked by Thresher Maws, the Marine Team is wiped out the only survivor is John Shepard. Shepard discovers ruins on Akuze while injured by a Thresher Maw, in a haze he activates a number of devices. One signal is detected by the Reaper Vizier who investigates. 2178 CE Finally having enough of running a black ops response against the Batarian backed pirates Operation Ryan is initialized. The attack against Torfan is followed by NPPC bombardment against hab centers of Batarians. The go ahead is given to carry out similiar attacks against other 'sympathizers', this go ahead is only known to the Black Op and terrorists, but is expressly meant only to approve attacks against Batarian and pirates not aliens in general. A nuke explodes in the Batarian capital human black ops or terrorists are suspected but no proof is ever gathered. Category:Cry of Silent Stars Category:Universe Category:Mass Effect